


Molloy memoirs: Secret Lovers, Pompeii

by Violet_Amber_Vamps1



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Amber_Vamps1/pseuds/Violet_Amber_Vamps1
Summary: What could have happened afterthat first  kiss in Pompeii. Armand and Daniel share new found intimacy





	Molloy memoirs: Secret Lovers, Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> Just posted this today 17/02/2019 on my Daniel Tumblr blog, so hot off the post press . Always wanted more information about that night, so wrote it myself. I may add to it later on if the mood takes me.

Concentrating he remembers that night time jaunt, his lips still tingling from that kiss, sweet in its anticipation even before the blood was added as an extra spice. Armands lips surprisingly soft against his mortal ones, the fact they were heated and plumped by the blood of a few humans, to exude the heat they did not entering Daniels mind. Tantalising to be told by that soft laser into his mind voice, that he loved him too. When it was declared out loud it made sense, struck a cord. That this dance cut both ways. How he’d seen Armand that night, hair shorn short. The feel of how impossibly silky and soft it felt as he’d dared to run his hands through it. How the bloods influence, small as it had been, made every strand zing and ping to attention before his eyes. The best whiskey in the world was poor comparison for this elixir he’d been given. How patient and soft Armands expression had been, ofcourse in hindsight - two decades later - he must have seen his own familiar long since past reactions in Daniels own. How Armand must have recalled looking out upon Venice as a mortal and how unreal the world had seemed to his enhanced mortal capabilities. That morning after the small first draft of Marius’ blood. The way he’d been taught, by his master to express love, through the blood. To give and take. Was he transformed, how long would it last? A drop at a time didn’t maketh a vampire did it? Wishful thinking. Armand had heard, shook his head almost sadly. Those eyes held the weight of too much seen.

“Can you leave your hair long next time, I want to see it all long and free?” A demanding minion. His angel/devil as beautiful as ever even when Daniel knew, he was just as likely to be lunch someday. Safe sex it wasn’t.

 Armand allowed his gentle exploration, the most Daniel had ever been allowed to paw and touch his immortal lover. They were in an abandoned Villa, he’d joyfully picked Armand up spun him around and then placed him on a few steps higher so they were the same height. A ballroom, with a flamboyant stair case so maximum impact would occur for the attendees. Buttons cold against his hands of that too good to be true denim jacket. That fitted Armand in a truly scrumptious manner, so much so that Daniel wanted to peel back the layers and see what lie beneath. Secret lovers, he’d been naked to his vampire love in so many ways, wasn’t it time that the same was true for Armand? Shaky hands fumbling to undo the delicate pearl buttons of that shirt, exposing pale flesh to the moon light shining through decadent yet ruined ballroom windows. He could see the glowy skin in all its glory, alive by the gift of someone else’s blood. Stopping the unveiling at the waists start, just above the navel. Eyes riveted to the vein that had provided his first never forgotten taste. He kissed it, and played with it with his tongue… wanted to hear how that caressing velvet voice sounded when he was being stroked across various plains of that nubile form. How much could he feel, now that was a question they had all night for. Would he beable to raise a keening moan. Mouth soon back onto Armands. Wondering how French kissing a vampire would work…If he’d grow bored of his mortal self and drink just a little too deeply one day. Then Daniel would be forever young, just not as he’d planned… Shaking his head severely as if this was all it took to sway and dispell maudlin thoughts. 

Armand placed hands on him, velvet soft, gliding in a deliciously give your manner over his running hot form. Even without the blood he'd be inflamed. Daniel could wax lyrical endlessly about that skin exploring his own, would say how much he enjoyed them cleaning him in the shower. At that moment he was wondering how he'd gotten so bold as to pull his vampire beau closer by belt loops. Hands next fumbling to undo the zipper. A minute shake of Armands head to pause him. "You first." Lightening fast Daniel was unbuttoned, unzipped and perilously close to showing his full glory. Did he imagine hearing that rich of denim as his jeans dropped to his ankles. The sensation of his engorged tip nestling against Armands belly. Convinced it would feel just as at home against the usual cool flesh. Pleased the night was warm, the damp of the abandoned house strangely comfortable. The floor it turned out still warm from the fierce daytime sun. Fairs fair both bared all against those luxury terracotta tiles. His larger hands cupped by Armands smaller ones, so as one they pulled the vampires jeans down. Laughing at the silky boxers, just the kind of underwear he'd imagined. What startled him most was how those warm older than they should be eyes gazed at him as if he was the masterpiece here. 

How could he ever runaway now...

Intruth he'd sobered up next day and ran, primal fear seizing him again. Later the night island had followed, the running was lessened but not extinguished.


End file.
